1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a transmission line held therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electrical connectors are widely used to connect two electronic devices for data communication and/or power transfer between the two electronic devices. Most connectors include two parts, a plug and a port. For example, a universal serial bus (USB) connector is used to connect a portable electronic device with a host computer. Each USB connector includes a USB port and a USB plug. A USB port is often mounted on the portable electronic device and another USB port mounted on the host computer. For establishing an electrical connection between the portable electronic device and the host computer, a transmission line or cable having two USB plugs attached to each end of the cable, may be used. The two USB plugs are respectively inserted into the USB ports of the portable electronic device and the host computer, thus data can be transmitted between the portable electronic device and the host computer. When not in use, the USB cable and plugs must be stored away and be available for easy use. However, after being stored away and not used for an extended period of time, the user may forgot where he stored the USB cable, further transporting the USB cable may also be an inconvenience.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device to overcome the described limitations.